The Whys and Wherefores
by Auntieoaty
Summary: Yet another take on what could have happened after the ending scene of Alibi. And yes, I am sure it is complete, LOL ;)


ALIBI, 2003 The Whys and Wherefores

Disclaimer: Own nothing, profit nothing

Spoilers: Yes

Why did Marcey go to Greg's house? She took flowers to Linda. Was that a cover? The women were strangely cordial to each other, as though Linda suspected why she was really there.

Did Marcey realize, actually seeing Greg, she wouldn't be able to talk to him with Linda or any others around? Was her whole reason for coming just to show Greg she was there; open and willing to build on what they had already?

Did she just need him to see she was there; not avoiding him? Was it to show him she thought _he_ deserved her?

Why, after she left the house right away, did she linger; not even starting the car let alone not driving away, until after he came out of the house too? Was she that sure he would come out of the house or that afraid he would not come after her? And when she did pull away, why did she watch in the rear view mirror? Whatever her reasons her timing was good enough to see him come out, hold up his phone and say, 'Phone me.'

Marcey phoned Greg just before she went into her catering job; said she should be off and home by 9:00 pm. Could he come over?

"Yes, if you're sure you want me too." Nervousness lacing his every word.

"I'm sure Greg. Nine-thirty, okay?"

"Yeah."

Just past 9:30 Greg and Marcey were standing in her living room.

"I couldn't hardly get through my catering job tonight. Kept wanting to step away and call you again."

"Marcey?"

"Yeah?"

He shook his head, unsure how to phrase what he wanted to say.

"What is it?"

"I don't know."

"Greg?"

"I, uh, I …"

Marcey crossed the space between them and touched his hand, "What, Greg?"

He looked at her hand touching his for several seconds and then turned his hand to hold hers. When Marcey squeezed his hand he looked at her.

"It's okay." She said will a soft smile.

"What?" He was perplexed by her comment; not at all sure what she meant by 'it'.

Marcey eased a step closer to him, smiled a bit more broadly and repeated, "It's okay." She tried to hold his eyes but glanced to his lips and back as she gave his hand another encouraging squeeze.

Greg noticed the shift in her gaze as she squeezed his hand and leaned toward her; leaving just a tiniest space remaining between them.

She closed the little gap he left by lightly touching her lips to his for a moment and then tilted her head down just enough to break the small contact between them.

Greg's breath caught a couple of times on an inhale then he slowly exhaled through his nose; regaining his composure before he wrapped his arms around her and drew Marcey to him as he kissed her. He knew in that moment he was falling in love with her and instantly started to fear he would do something wrong and scare her or overwhelm her or otherwise cause her to withdraw from him.

Marcey felt his tension rise as the muscles of Greg's back began to tighten under her hands. She pulled her mouth from his just long enough to say, "Stop over thinking. Just enjoy the moment."

As she leaned back into him, Greg took full possession of her mouth and pulled her to him tightly as he deepened the kiss. His hands rubbed firmly up and down her back and then shifted their motion as though he were trying to bring her even closer to him; as if that were even possible. Marcey melded herself to him in response to the movement of his hands. Her arms entwined themselves around him, one hand found the hair at the back of his head; her fingers smoothly glided into the soft waves at the nape of his neck. When she closed her fingers around the waves she had been caressing, Greg moaned her name on a sigh. Marcey gently pulled his head back from hers just enough to make eye contact with him and then drew his face back to hers as she kissed his cheek, the side of his neck, up along his jaw and then back to his lips. Her kisses were soft and fleeting but Greg felt the love she was conveying and he started to relax and the thought occurred that maybe he wasn't apt to scare her off after all. He slowly maneuvered them to her couch and they settled into the cushions together, only separating minimal amounts to achieve their positions on the couch. Greg took his turn to bestow tender kisses to Marcey's face and neck. Their exchange merged into slow, lingering, exploratory necking. They seemed to breathe each other in and become spirituality closer with the passing minutes. When they each had made their way to a point of quiet reflection, they rested their foreheads against each other; breathing in a matched rhythm. The couple wrapped themselves around each other and just were, together; silent and in total communion with one another. Their eyes remained closed as they continued to breathe in perfect synchronicity, each absorbed in the moment.

After a while they drifted to sleep; still wrapped together. Sometime later as limbs began to grow numb, Greg shifted in his sleep and Marcey woke; surprised to see they were on the couch. She had been so completely caught up in Greg she didn't remember them moving to or sitting down on the couch. Taking a lazy moment to replay the earlier events she then recalled their progression to the couch. She shifted so she could look at Greg, whom she found was still sound asleep. For a few moments she just watched him; pleased to see him so peaceful. She stretched upward just enough to brush her lips to his; the desire to kiss him was so strong but she had not wanted to disturb his sleep. When she moved her lips passed his and started to pull away, his arms drew her closer to him and he moved his face instinctively toward hers. Marcey held her head still and waited for him to reach her. The distance was minimal; however, Greg seemed very much asleep, making his movements incredibly slow. When she felt his lips against hers Marcey claimed his mouth tenderly but altogether completely. Greg's eyelashes twitched against her cheek has he blinked his eyes open and actively returned her kiss. Reluctantly, Marcey brought the kiss to an end and moved to stand next to the couch.

She grasped Greg's hand and tugged gently, "Come on. We can't sleep here all night we'll be too numb to move in the morning."

Greg immediately started to comply with her suggestion only to groan, "Morning?! I can barely move now."

He pulled his hand from hers and rubbed the tops of his thighs. Then he shook one hand and flexed the fingers that required their circulation to be restored as well. After he rolled his shoulders and gingerly tested his feet and legs he stood up. Marcey took one step and he reached out and pulled her back to him.

Greg wrapped his arms around her waist, leaned his head to hers and whispered in her ear, "That was a lovely way to wake up."

Marcey turned in his arms and leveled a look at him and his half hooded eyes. She leaned forward and kissed the bridge of his nose, as close to his eyes as she could and then said softly, "You aren't even awake, yet."

Her self-satisfied smirk told him she was teasing; even if it was mostly true. Marcey took each of his hands in hers and walked backward, leading him to her bedroom. Greg's eyes widened as she led him through the doorway of her room and she snickered at him, "Don't wake up now, Greg. I intend for us to _sleep_ in here. I have an early morning tomorrow."

He gave her a look that showed he was more relieved than disappointed and said, "Right, sleep. Good."

She could not resist the giggle that escaped her as she hugged him to her and graced him with one last kiss before she climbed into her bed and held the covers open in invitation. Greg sat on the edge of the bed and kicked off his shoes. Then he lay down, pulled Marcey to him, closed his eyes and mumbled, "Numbness be damned."

She snickered at him as she snuggled against his chest and settled in to sleep.


End file.
